


The drop-kick

by ShirotaniDeWint



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst?, Detective, Disappearances, M/M, Mystery, Smutt, Teacher/Student, fluff?, idk - Freeform, isnotokayintherealworldbutlolau, murder?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaniDeWint/pseuds/ShirotaniDeWint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a hard-to-deal-with and rebellious student, he has random outbursts in class and regards himself the class-clown. The teachers have had enough of him and have recruited a new teacher to hopefully sort out his troublesome ways, so that the school doesn't get a bad reputation. </p><p>But that is not the only reason why this new teacher was asked to join the school.<br/>And not the only predicament the school faces.</p><p>Why has he really come?<br/>What is really happening behind the scenes at Eren's school?</p><p>Who is behind the disappearances of three of their highest achiever's and why is Eren chosen to investigate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rebel receives a case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my second work, enjoy?  
> I do not own Attack on Titan nor the characters used in this fanfic.  
> But a few of the characters I did create, any names used from Attack on Titan are not mine.

Eren smiled as he had yet again managed to be sent out of his Biology class, so far he's been sent out in all of his classes and its last period on a Friday. For so long he's been wanting to get an after-school detention and for so long he's tried and failed. He doesn't really consider himself a rebel as such but he just doesn't like any of his teachers or this stupid fancy boarding school that his deceased parents -from beyond the grave- have sent him to. The bell rings for last period to finish and he sighs as yet another Friday of trial and error has occurred. He stops leaning on the wall next to the class's door and walks down the hall along with everyone else. He descends down the front steps of the classes building and follows a path to his dormitory.

As he enters he greets one of the very few of his 'real-friends', Armin. "Hey, Eren, no luck this time, eh?", Eren had already shared his plans with Armin about getting an after-school detention. The truth is Eren is an A+ student, it doesn't matter what subject it's in or how many notes he misses, he still manages to get a lowest score of A, and that rubs all of his teachers up the wrong way. "No, not this time", Eren says sighing and rests on his bed on the other side of the large room. "Hey, Eren, I hear that a new teacher is coming to our school this weekend", Armin says, packing his weekend bag. "You're not staying here this weekend, Armin?", Eren asks quietly. "No, sorry about that, my parents are planning a short trip to Hawaii, I'm not sure why, I won't actually be back until this following Wednesday, in time for the math test Mr Diphstikc has every Wednesday". "Ah, I hope you travel safe, Armin", Eren says managing to force a smile. He hates spending weekends alone in the dorms. Eren sighs. Armin gives Eren an apologetic smile, "They'll be others around, I'm sure, you know, Jean is across the hall from this door and Mikasa is here too, in the girls dormitory, so I'm sure you won't get lonely", Armin tries to cheer Eren up by saying, seeing through his 'happy' facade. "Yeah, I suppose so", is all Eren says as Armin gathers his things and walks to the door. Armin pauses, "Oh, and Eren, Happy Birthday for this coming Monday, I'm sorry I won't be here but my present is under your pillow, enjoy!", Armin says as he makes his way out to his folks car. Eren sighs as he watches his friend's car leave out the school gates and away from him, down the long windy road trailing away from the school. He hates this school.

Eren decides to go for a walk before they're called in for afternoon tea in the dining hall. He follows a stony path past the water fountain outside of the boy's dormitory and back towards the classroom buildings. He looks up at the monster of a building and finds himself absent-mindedly looking into each window. People walk past him but only look and whisper -he hates that also- and no one bothers him. He catches a glimpse of a figure in a window near the top floors, close to the school principal's office. He is tempted to take a step forward but the school prohibits you from walking on the grass. Eren sighs but catches another glimpse, although the figure is so small he can barely make it out. Eren gives up, he's never been patient. And if almost on queue an announcement comes on the speakers. Instead of having afternoon tea in the dining hall all the students are to meet in the meeting hall, which is very similar to the dining hall in all honesty -Eren hates that fact also. Eren sighs and makes his way, alone, to the meeting hall where all the girls are sitting on one side and all the boys on the other. Eren decides to sit on the boys side for once. He chuckles to himself as he remembers the many times he's sat on the girl's side and not been caught; due to Mikasa's make-up supply and a wig. 

"Good-evening, school", greets the vice-principal, Mrs Hanji. "Good-evening, Mrs Hanji", the school replies and takes their seats. "It truly is a good-evening, and I apologize if I have caused you any concern for a having a school meeting so suddenly, please be seated", she says. Eren has always been slightly creeped out by the vice-principal, and she's the only teacher he doesn't want to annoy in the whole school. "We forgive you", the school says, without Eren's input. She curtly nods and takes her seat at the top of the stage next to the principal and Eren's English teacher. But next to that teacher is a man Eren has never seen before with a hostile look that sends a shiver down his spine. Eren is relieved that the man he doesn't know isn't looking at him, but he can see from the distance Eren is from him, that he has a natural icy glare. Then he turns his head and looks at Eren; much to Eren's fear of meeting people's eyes, Eren looks away instantly. The principal makes his way to the microphone. "Good-evening, school", principal Erwin Smith says flatly. "Good-evening, Mr Smith", the school replies again. Eren scoffs at the formalities and gets a glance from the teacher sitting next to him. "Today we will be saying a formal good-bye to our dear English teacher and dear friend Mr Thynne, for he is resigning. Mr Thynne has a few words to express", Mr Smith takes his seat and Mr Thynne takes the pedestal but Eren zones out as soon as he starts. He's never liked Mr Thynne much, Mr Thynne never liked Eren much, the feelings were mutual. Mr Thynne's speech finishes and the school continues to give him a round of applause. Mr Smith takes the the center of the stage again.

"I also have another announcement but on a more hopeful note", he pauses, then looks back to the students, "we have a new English teacher joining our school, please show Mr Ackerman our gratitude for accepting our request for him to teach at our beloved school", the whole school applauds yet again and Mr Smith leaves the pedestal so that Mr Ackerman can take to it. He waits for the clapping to stop, completely, and for a moment Eren shifts in the uncomfortable silence. "Good-afternoon, students", Mr Ackerman says in a flat, demeaning tone. "Good-evening, Mr Ackerman", the school responds. Eren doesn't speak, as the school does. He ponders on why Mr Ackerman didn't say 'Good-evening' like all the other teachers did. Why didn't he address the school the same as everyone else? Eren studies him, trying to make out what type of character he is and perhaps even what his teaching style is to be. "I am the new English teacher, please accept my sincere greetings and warm thanks for welcoming me into your school", what he says is said flat in a monotone, almost bored-souding way. The school responds by clapping and then Mr Smith deems the meeting over and invites us all to the dining hall to have afternoon tea and dinner if we wish so. 

Eren sits down next to Mikasa, the other only close friends besides Armin that Eren has, well, besides 'bread-girl' but Eren doesn't know her real name. Other people Eren recognizes, but does not know personally, take their usual seats at the table and each of them eats in silence. All use their cutlery starting with the outermost first, making their way in as each plate comes out of the kitchen. Eren uses whichever he likes. They proceed to dessert but Eren decides to put his under the table and leave earlier than the rest. He didn't feel like talking to people, he knows he usually gets this way when Armins not around. He follows another stony path away from the rest of the school and finds himself travelling along with his thoughts and pondering about the most irrelevant of subjects. He bumps into someone apologizes flippantly and goes to carry on walking when his wrist gets wrenched backwards and he falls down on his backside with a thump. "Agh!", Eren yells as he hits the ground.

"Hmph, get up, brat", someone says to him. He automatically stands and dusts himself off. "What are you doing on this side of school?", a man questions. Eren's eyes adjust to the slight dimness of the surroundings. The man standing before him is none other than his new English teacher, Mr Ackerman. Eren relaxes a fraction, he inserts his hands into his pants pockets. "Oh, hey, sir", Eren says casually. "The names Mr Ackerman, address me formally", he demands flatly. "Ah, right, sorry Mr Ackerman". "So what do you think you're doing on this side of the school?", he demands. The tone he uses frightens Eren and he begins to feel cautious. Eren looks around and realizes he's on the old half of the school that is out-of-bounds because the old buildings on this side are not safe for use. "I see that you have realized. Go back now", Mr Ackerman states flatly. "No", the words fall out of Erens mouth from habit and he curses himself silently. A part of him fears this person in front of him, another part is curious. "Interesting. Are you testing me, brat?", no teacher had ever insulted Eren, so it shocks him. He has to do a double-take. "And if I am?", he says and feels like punching his own face. Why is he saying these things? He should leave... 

Mr Ackerman snatches Eren's tie and yanks his head down about a foot to meet his face, "Then let me test you", he whispers, and leans in, so close to Eren's face, he pauses and Eren can feel their lips almost touching. "My name is Levi Ackerman, you can call me Levi when we're alone like this", he says changing his tone slightly. Eren wants him to stop talking and let him go, fear overriding anything else. He does feel something else but what is it? He looks at Levi, into his cold grey eyes and over his fair complexion and neatly undercut hair and flat face. Eren wonders if Levi changes his expressions or if he always looks the same. He wonders what he looks like when he smiles; if he does. When he's disgusted. When he's sad. When he's... Levi lets go of Eren and Eren automatically stands up. Levi walks past him as if nothing happened. Eren follows him down the path and away from where they were situated. They return to the rest of the school and Levi stops and turns around. "We will meet here, tomorrow night at twelve", Levi says. Eren feels confused, "Pardon?". "Here, twelve, alone, don't be late or I'll kick your ass", Levi says and walks off taking the path that leads to the staff's dormitories. 

Eren shakes his head in confusion and decides to take the path back to the boy's dormitories. He gets himself ready for bed and hops in.

All the while, pondering about how close he was to Levi, that their lips almost touched.

And wondering why he didn't say what he wanted to, And not only that, but wondering who Mr Ackerman really is.

Eren wakes up the morning feeling strangely sluggish and gets out of bed begrudgingly. He takes a shower in the en suite and proceeds to get changed and walk to the dining hall for breakfast. He walks alone to the dining hall and arrives, then takes his usual seat next to Mikasa, Armin's seat empty. Eren sighs as the breakfast is served and he says his normal morning prayer before eating. An announcement becomes loud on the speakers. "Good-morning, school, this announcement will be brief", the voice is female and formal, most likely Mrs Hanji, "Could Mr Eren Jaeger please proceed to the principal's office, thank-you". The speaker turns off and Eren spits out his food. "Oh no", is all Mikasa says and he receives a few concerned looks from around the room. He leaves his seat and makes his way to the classroom building and enters. He takes the elevator to the second-to-the-top floor and steps out. He freezes. Nervousness bubbling up inside of him. 

He shivers a little from the air-conditioning and moves forward towards the reception desk. "Hello, how may I help you?", the receptionist says without looking away from her computer screen. She taps violently on the keyboard. "I-I was called to go to the principal's office", Eren says, cursing himself for stuttering and being nervous. There was most likely no reason to be nervous. The receptionist ceased typing and looked up to Eren. "Ah, Mr Eren Jaeger, I assume?", she asks in a grave tone. Eren internally screams. Why did she say it like that? "Y-yes". He hated stuttering. "Follow me". She stood up and walked around and past her desk are and opened a door for Eren. She then lead him down a long corridor lined with closed doors with names on them. They were most likely teacher's offices, Eren thought. She pauses outside of one of the last doors and knocked three times then lead Eren across the corridor and opposite that door was another door that she opened and ushered him in.

He entered. "People will come join you in a moment, please wait patiently", she says to Eren curtly and leaves him standing in the room, by himself. He turns around and realizes the room to be quite large. High white walls loom over him in a foreboding way. An a large 'meeting table' sits in the middle, with eight chairs around it, taking up most of the space in the room. On the walls are paintings. Six of them. Eren shrugs and walks over to the closest one to him. He notices its not an original, and not even a painting but rather a print of a painting. The painting is peculiar, much like the other in the room, and they seem to be done in the same style as this one. It is a portrait of a woman but her face is made up of spheres and up close looks like a mess but from afar looks like an intricately done face. In the background are shades of blue and landscape, most of the focus being on the woman and not anywhere else. It looks surreal. 

He walks over to the next painting and this one is stranger than the last. It is a painting of a bed. Imagine you have woken up and you are sitting up in your bed, leaning against the wall. It shows a dimly lit room and a dark shadowy figure, almost looming in the corner of the room. Its painted at an angle where you would be the one looking at it, and the painting gives Eren the creeps. It has a sort of sick feeling about it, and all too suddenly the room suddenly feels even more uncomfortable than what it originally was. Eren doesn't bother to look at the other paintings, feeling uneasy about what else could be hidden in them and wonders why a school such as this would have such strange art works. The door opens and the principal and Levi enter the room. Eren shuffles awkwardly in front of them. "No, of course, I insist you join our conversation, Mr Ackerman", Mr Smith says then notices Eren standing idly in the room, "Ah, Eren, good-morning, please, take a seat", Mr Smith shakes Eren's hand and Eren sits down at the chair Mr Smith points to. Mr Smith and Levi move to sit on each side of him, Eren sitting at the head of the table. "I apologize for our tardiness, I know that it is impolite to be so late", Mr Smith says opening a folder reading CONFIDENTIAL and has Eren's name printed on it. 

"I, of course will forgive you", Eren replies politely. Mr Smith nods. Eren doesn't dare look at Levi. "The reason why I'd like to meet you is because, well, hoe do I put this gently, Mr Ackerman?", he asks Levi. "You do not, sir", Levi responds flatly. "Ha, I had a feeling you'd say that", Mr Smith looks to Eren meeting his eyes and giving him a serious look, "I have agreed with Mr Ackerman here, for you to do for our school, Mr Jaeger". "And what might that be, sir?", Eren asks. "You will be investigating the disappearances of three of our students, Mr Jaeger", Mr Smith says gravely, "You will uncover secrets of this school that no one else knows besides staff and myself, and you will have to keep this confidential between the three of us here". "What do you mean, sir, I don't quite understand?", Eren asks. What are they talking about? Disappearances? Who? "As I have informed you, three of our students have disappeared, as if straight off the face of the earth, but Mr Ackerman and I have other concepts, and as we would like to keep this within the realms of our own school, we have chosen you, as one of highest top achievers to assist in this investigation", Mr Smith hands Eren a folder that was sitting within the first folder. "Here are the details of each of the three cases, I would like you to read each of them over", Mr Smith stands to leave the room. "And if I don't want to accept the job?", Eren questions. Mr Smith frowns as if silently undermining Eren, "That is not an option, Mr Jaeger", he replies gravely, "You will be working hand-in-hand with Mr Ackerman as your supervisor and if you have any queries, send a message to him or myself. The code word for this investigation is 'Trois Noir', please take your time, and ask Mr Ackerman any questions you'd like, thank-you, Mr Jaeger. Mr Ackerman", Mr Smith nods and Levi nods back. He opens the door and exits the room without hesitation, the two of them sit for a moment listening to the faint sound of Mr Smith vacating the area. 

Eren glances at Levi then down to the paper work. The document is hefty and so Eren pulls it apart into three piles and starts with the first case:

'Fleur De-Lune:  
Age: 18  
Confirmed missing on: 25th, March, present year.  
Description: De-Lune is 1.57cm tall is of medium build and is fair skinned. She has distinct blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair, according to her close friends*.  
Personality: De-Lune tended to be quiet and reserved, she enjoys reading books and studying, she is frank but polite when chooses to be. She has a close-nit group of three friends, they are listed below...'

Eren continued to read through each of the profiles and although there wasn't much information on each individual there were enough similarities that they could investigate or contemplate further. He sighed. It was almost September now and all three persons went missing within exactly two weeks of each other. The places where people had seen them last around the school were not the same but similarities Eren noticed were that they were all regarded blonde one way or another, all quiet or reserved, and all had high grades. Eren contemplated this then looked at Levi who had closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Eren wondered why the school had chosen him and not someone more suitable for this job. Investigating school disappearances? Isn't that something that the school should take to the police and have it properly investigated? By professionals? Although they did want it to be a quiet investigation. 

Eren soon realized he's been staring at Levi and Levi ahd opened his eyes. "What do you think, brat?", Levi asks. "Huh?", Eren says, confused. Think about what? Him? "The case". "Oh, oh right", Eren says looking down to hide his blush, "U-um, I think that there is limited information but I'm sure that we can work through this", he says, gathering his composure and trying to form intelligent sentences. "Mmm, I think that you're right. What should we do first?", Levi asks flatly staring at Eren. Eren feels terrified by Levi's oppressing demeanor and tries to think. "W-we should go ahead with what you suggested last night and meet where we said and when, and I think we should take a-a look around the old school buildings and old church over in the out-of-bounds area. Is that do-able?", Eren asks Levi. Levi sits, his face in contemplation then he speaks, "I will take that up with Mr Smith and get back to you before this afternoon, I suggest you get back to finishing breakfast and go to your Saturday art lessons for now". "Okay, yes, I'll do that, do I leave this with you?", he asks, pointing to the folders. Levi nods. Eren stands up to leave and walks towards the door.

"The reason why they chose you is because, you literally have nothing to lose, Eren", Levi says strangely in a soft tone. Eren knows what Levi means. Eren has no family -they were all murdered-, he has no home -his home was burnt down-, he knows that he has less than any other student in the school he attends but that won't stop him. He must prove to everyone that he's not who they think he is, including Levi. Eren turns around and smiles at Levi, "But you could say that if I crack this case, I have everything to gain, Levi". 

With saying that he leaves Levi to himself and Eren contemplates his next move on the chess board.

Who is behind all this?

Pulling the puppet strings?

And will Eren and Levi be able to stop them before they make their next move?


	2. The game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren becomes slowly more and more suspicious of Levi's intention but also starts to realize than Levi may not be as hostile as he has led Eren to believe...
> 
> What will become of these two?
> 
> And the question remains...
> 
> Who is pulling at the strings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I yet again do not belong Attack on Titan nor the characters name's that I've used from the anime.  
> Although I have created some characters myself.
> 
> Enjoy.

Eren stands inside his home and watches the flames lick away his already brutally murdered family members and the house around him. He can't feel his legs but he wants to run, run as far away as possible from where he is now. He feels the stinging feeling of the flames lick at his skin. He chokes on the smoke. "Oi, brat". A firm voice causes him to wake up suddenly and he sits up violently in bed. A nightmare. Eren's breathing heavily, and can still taste the smoke, see the blood and flames. "Eren". The voice permeates his thoughts and he looks up. Levi sits on the end of his bed, with a change in his usual expression. He looks worried. "Here", Levi says and shuffles down the bed to wipe Eren's eyes. He realizes then that his face is soaked. With tears? Levi softly wipes Eren's eyes then asks, "Better? Do you need anything? I'll get it for you, but we should be going out shortly, Eren". "U-uh", Eren lets out a strained sob, "N-no I-", he gets interrupted by Levi. "Come here", he says and embraces Eren. Its awkward at first but then Eren lets down his guard and cries heavily into Levi's shoulder. If Armin were here he'd be crying to Armin, but he doesn't mind it being Levi. Not at all.   
He cries for at least five minutes then begins to calm down a little by little. When he stops he notices Levi is leaning against the wall and Eren is leaning on him with Levi's arms around him. "How do you feel now?", Levi says flatly, and readjusts his grip on Eren but doesn't pull away. "A bit better", he makes out softly. "Good". And Eren looks up at Levi as Levi gazes out the window opposite them. Levi's face looks soft in the dark room. "I forgot to wake up, I apologize", Eren says, remembering that he was supposed to meet Levi at the school out-of-bounds area. "Its fine, I had a feeling you'd forget". "Shall we get ready to go?", Eren asks. Levi looks down to Eren and their eyes meet. "Yes, I'll wait outside the door while you get ready", Levi unwraps himself from around Eren and Eren feels instantly cooler without Levi. He wishes to be warm again. Eren notices Levi stick his hands in his pockets. And he thinks about how a teacher at a school of this caliber would not approve of the behavior just moments before. And Eren wonders, for a moment whether Levi is really what he says he is.

Eren walks out of his room and shuts the door softly. With the small amount of his out-of-school clothes all being black, there wasn't much choice over what to wear, but he also felt really sketchy looking wearing all black. Levi nods and Eren follows him silently out of the boys dormitory and down the stony path he walked a day before. But the intention to walk down the path was different this time. Eren wasn't walking down it for leisure, or absent mindedly. He had a task, that, accompanied with Levi, he was to complete. Levi leads him, quietly. As they walk closer and closer to the gate Eren starts to feel uneasy. His skin crawls unpleasantly and he shivers as he slows down. Eren stops walking. Levi turns around to look at what he's doing. "Eren, what's wrong?", Levi asks. Eren can't speak, he can only feel a horribly morbid presence. Levi reaches out and holds Eren's shoulder. "Eren", he says simply. "I can't m-move", Eren says quietly. "Let's go in together, Eren", Levi says flatly, holding out his hand to Eren. Eren looks at him pointedly. "You do this, stupid brat", Levi says taking Eren's left hand, "Now let's go", he pulls Eren along. Eren meets Levi's stride and they meet the gate that leads into the old parts of the school. Levi uses the unused hand to reach into his pocket and withdraw an old looking key. 

"You better pray this lock still works, or we're climbing over the top". Eren just nods as Levi inserts the key into the hole and turns. It takes a little effort to twist the key in the lock. It does turn, but only about half-way. Levi takes out the key. "You didn't pray hard enough", Levi whispers to Eren quietly, "C'mon, I'll help you get over first", Levi says and half-squats, interlocking his fingers together to create a step for Eren. "What about you?", Eren questions, adrenaline starting to pump through his system. "I'll just climb over. Let's go, Eren", Levi insists. Eren nods and sticks his foot in Levi's palms. "Three, two, one", Eren is surprised by Levi's strength as he's thrusted over the fence and he lands hard on the ground on the opposite side. "Ugh", Eren says as the wind is knocked out of him briefly. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath and return it to similar intervals instead of wheezing.

Levi soon follows and notices Eren's trouble with breathing. Levi crouches down to Eren, "Are you alright? What happened?", Levi questions, with his concerned expression. Brows furrowed, mouth held in a tight line. "I-hah I'm, hah, hah", Eren forces himself to breathe slower, and quieter. He looks up at Levi tiredly and with half lidded eyes, "I-I'm okay n-now". Levi's eyes widen and then he looks away suddenly, and standing up, mutters, "L-let's go, c'mon Eren, get up". Eren gives a confused look to Levi's back and then walks past him. As Eren walks past Levi he can see out of the corner of his eye, that Levi's cheeks are bright red. Hmm? He thinks.

They creep up the stairs to the first building, silently. And in the dark, coolness of what Eren believes must be the witching hour, Levi pulls out another loose key from his pockets and inserts it into the lock. As quietly as Levi can, he turns the key in the lock and this lock obliges, unlike the former. Levi slowly opens the door and then holds his hand up, so that Eren knows not to step -or make any sudden movements. The door doesn't creek like unopened building's doors should, and Eren takes a mental note of this. The building is eerily silent. The foreboding feeling Eren had felt before returning to him. The thought of not holding Levi's hand suddenly permeates any other thoughts and Eren feels the fear creeping up behind him. He swallows deeply. Is it okay to reach for Levi's hand? Or is that testing him too much? Eren's not sure, but he feels scared out of his mind. And is frozen in place in worry and contemplation. 

Finally his urge gives in and he slowly reaches forward and slips his hand into Levi's. Levi doesn't turn around; or pull away. He simply takes Eren's hand, and without looking back gives it a tight reassuring squeeze. Eren relaxes and feels himself grow a little more brave than he was before. Levi takes a step in, and then another -and another. And soon, after tugging a little at Eren's arm, they are both submerged in the shadows of the interior of the old building. This is just one of three buildings that they will have to investigate. Eren wonders how often Levi and himself will come here, once they have gotten comfortable with the place -and if such a time will exist. Eren realizes the place is so quiet, they must be the only living things in the whole damn place. Living? Eren's thoughts turn on him a little and he feels himself grip Levi's hand a little tighter. 

They creep along the walls and try to dodge windows -just to be safe. The new buildings that the school uses now are quite different to the buildings they are in, Eren realizes. The new buildings are at least four or five levels, this particular building is only one floor. The entrance room they are in is large and on each side of the door are long rows of windows. On the left side -where they are headed- is a large two-door, but opposite that wall is a single door. Eren wonders where the other door leads. Levi reaches for the door handle and as he slowly turns the nob, Eren notes -yet again- that the door makes no effort to whine in complaint for the intrusion. This makes Eren's stomach sink. And he becomes uneasy, like before. Levi continues to pull him along. Inside the double doors is a large room, filled with ancient-looking tables and chairs. Old lamps sit, two, to each table, and six chairs too. This room has no windows and so is extremely dim. 

Eren hears a flick. And another. And wonders in fear what the noise is, and why it sounds so close. A flicker of a flame licks the darkness, illuminating Levi's face. Eren wrenches back, his fear of fire igniting. "Shh", Levi whispers, and Eren notices that Levi is holding a lighter in his hand -possibly his. Eren nods and Levi turns back around, showing the light to the undisturbed walls of the room. The flame shows that the walls are lined with tall bookcases, reaching, perhaps two-to-three metres high. It seems quite magnificent, as there doesn't seem to be a single book out of place. Levi pulls Eren along, through the middle of the room. They reach the end of the room and Eren stares in awe at the amount of books on the one wall. He wonders, how many books exactly there are in this one room. Perhaps more than he's ever read. Levi lays his free hand on the book-case. Eren looks at him confused. Levi then taps the shelf with his fist. The sounds echoes around in the large room. He hits the wall again, this time with a little more force -still with his closed fist. 

The sounds pierces the silence that they've been lurking in. "Hold this", Levi mutters, turning off the lighter and somehow managing to hand it to Eren in the dark. Eren listens closely, feeling uneasy again with not holding Levi's rough hand. Why was Levi's hand rough if he a teacher? The thought disappears as Eren hears Levi grunt and wonders what he's doing. He suddenly hears another grunt, but not Levi's, its the grunt of a large door, one into an old, large safe perhaps. The grunt of a large door being opened, after not being opened in forever. A strange low-light pours in through the door, illuminating the large book-filled room and the door-way into the next room. "Whoever built this place", Levi says, taking Eren's hand again -relieving Eren of his morbid thoughts- continues to say, "didn't want anyone to find this". 

Eren steps up to Levi and Levi turns to look at him. Their eyes met, again. And Eren can feel his heart thumping loud in his ears. Then Levi looks forward, and away from Eren, leading him down the long corridor, and their short -intimate- moment being over. 

The hall is long, and seems to descend, but has no steps to prove Eren's hunch correct. He can feel that the corridor they are in is leaning down, at an angle like walking down a hill. There are no windows to look out of, or to distract Eren from his thoughts, or the way his heart beat, too loud, in his ears. Levi stopps suddenly, alarming Eren while doing so. Thump. It was the sound of a large sack of potatoes being dropped from hip height. But something was off. Something was odd, and Eren didn't like it. Soon enough, the sinking feeling in Eren's stomach returned but with a greater force than before, and as Levi kept moving forward, it took everything in Eren's power to take each footstep forward. Eren didn't want to be here anymore. He couldn't do this, he couldn't solve this case -was his principal mad?

But Levi wouldn't stop, and they soon met a door. A metal door. The sort with a deadbolt lock, and no obvious way to get in. Levi twists the handle and it opens itself to the two of them. They step into the room, a strange smell filling Eren's nostrils, but the smell wasn't strong, the room was musky, and dry, and there was something else, something frighteningly familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Levi stops, causing Eren to bump into his back. Eren peeks over Levi's shoulder and sees what made Levi stop. A dark figure is laying on the ground in the corner of the room. It looks hunched up, or quite small, Eren isn't sure. "Is there a switch?", Levi asks, his voice hushed and low. Eren fumbles around on the wall next to the door and found a switch.

Eren wishes he never turned it on.

The room was white, with no windows, and just the one door. One entrance. One exit. One sack in the corner of the room. Eren wanted to retreat because the walls were smeared with an all-too-familiar red liquid. That was the frighteningly familiar smell. Blood. Eren was no longer curious about the building, or the descending corridor, or the room, or whatever was in the corner over there. He is scared. He is scared out of his mind. He knew it was wrong to come. Oh, how he knew he wouldn't sleep for nights after seeing what he saw in front of him. Levi let go of Eren's hand, and that sent him into a silent panic. He was screaming internally at Levi to return to him and take his hand and lead him away from this place. Away from the goddamned school even. 

Levi slowly made his way further and further away from Eren and reaches into his other pocket, one that Eren didn't see him pull anything out of yet, even a loose key. To Eren's surprise, Levi pulls out a plastic zip-up bag and a pair of white gloves. He slides the gloves on and tucks the bag back into his pocket. Then he crouches down to the sack, and pulls it towards him, so that he can open the strap. A pool of blood surrounds the sack, sending Eren deeper and deeper into his state of fear. Levi breaks the spell, "Eren, come here". Eren stays still for a moment and he can't feel anything, nothing's happening. Then he makes himself move forward. He squats down next to Levi. "I want you to reach into my back pocket and get my phone out and call the principal, now", Levi says sternly. Eren nods, slowly, then reaches into Levi's back pocket, he grabs a hold of something metallic and withdraws it. He turns the screen on and searches through Levi's contacts. He finds the principals name written as 'Mr .E. Smith'. He presses call and looks at Levi. Levi nods, "I'll open this shortly, take a few steps back". 

Eren does as he's told without complaint. Mr Smith picks up on the line. "Mr Ackerman, how may I help you-", Eren cuts him off. "I-its me, sir", he stutters. "Eren?". "Yes, sir", Eren makes out briefly. "Ah, what seems to be the problem? Is Mr Ackerman there?". "He asked me to phone you, sir. We are currently investigating the old buildings of the school, the first building at the moment and we've found something most unpleasant, sir", Eren says, being polite and then wondering why, at a time like this. Levi urges Eren to bring the phone over to him and so Eren does. Levi, without Eren noticing, has already opened the sack. "Sir, I'm sorry to say that you will have to call an ambulance, I know you want to keep this within the realms of the school, but we've just found Fleur, and she's not in a stable shape, she needs immediate medical attention", Levi reports in his usual formal but cold way. 

The rest of their conversation is as if the volume has been turned down on Eren's ears. He can only hear a fuzzy voice in the background. All of Eren's attention is on the sack. Because the gap that Levi successfully opened the sack gives an angle of whats inside an even more frightening look than if it was cut open. Eren can see the girl's beady, wide, shockingly blue eyes stare at him. But her face is slack, her mouth slightly open, her breathing quiet, but louder than Levi's voice in the room. Eren can hear her shaky breathing, as if she was breathing in his ear. And she stares at him, Eren knows, without seeing him. She's someplace else, perhaps still re-living what happened to her before the two of them got here. 

"Eren".

Levi's voice brings him out of the trance and back to reality. "She's alive, but barely, thank-you for calling Mr Smith for me", he says, still in his cold tone used on the phone. Eren nods and locks the screen of the phone then slips it into his back pocket absent-mindedly. "Eren, we need to go, the ambulance will be arriving shortly, but we are not to move her", Levi says coldly. "W-we can't leave her here again, Levi, look at h-her", Eren says, letting himself stutter. He suddenly realizes that he's shaking horribly, and his teeth are chattering. Levi removes his gloves and leaves them there. Eren looks confusedly at him, he just shrugs then glances at Eren again. Eren tries to bring his hands together to stop the shaking but he just can't shake it off. Levi approaches Eren. Eren just stands there, looking at the sack, and although he can't see her face physically, he can mentally. The pure fear in her eyes, but the mindlessness also. The glazed over look that a dead person gives, because they are no longer there.

Then Eren feels warmth envelop him. And strong arms turn him around and lead him out. Out of the musky, dry-blood smelling room, out of the long foreboding corridor, out of the creepy but amazingly filled library, out of the double doors and out of the entrance. Levi leads him down the steps and back to the gate, where a vehicle can be heard approaching them. Levi stops at the gates as paramedics open the gate, with trouble, and enter. One man nods his head to Levi, as if knowing him. A lady approaches Eren and gives him a blanket, saying that it will make him feel better if he sits down somewhere with it on. She offers getting him to sit in the ambulance if he wishes. "No, he's coming with me, he'll be fine", Levi says swiftly, she nods and then heads back to the van. 

Mr Smith catches Eren's eye and nods to him curtly, but Eren can't respond politely, or at all. Levi pulls him along to the teacher's sleeping dormitory and into the building. They take the elevator up to the third floor. "I'm the only one on this floor, so speak as you want, as loudly as you want", there's a strange tone in Levi's voice. A calming tone. Eren just nods, still shaking. He opens a plain white door using the keypad next to it. Eren notes the code. He ushers Eren inside. "I'll go get a change of clothes for you, have a seat", Levi says, turning the lights on and showing Eren to a soft grey coloured couch. Eren sits and whips off the blanket, it did help, but it smells musty and overused. Surprisingly, Levi returns quickly with a large t-shirt and some shorts for Eren. Eren gladly takes them. "Do you want a shower or should I leave you to get changed?", Levi asks casually. Eren still can't get the image of that girl out of his mind, even as he looks at Levi. He can't talk. 

Levi cocks his head to the side and takes a seat next to Eren, turning around to face him on the couch. "Or would you rather I stayed here?". This makes Eren look at Levi, really look at Levi. He has his concerned face on again. Eren doesn't want to worry Levi. Eren glances at dark smudges on Levi's shirt. Levi looks down too. "Ugh. I'm going to have a shower, dispose of these and then I'll be back. Get changed and wait for me, okay?". Eren just nods, slowly. Levi nods and walks into another room, and Eren listens to him turn the shower tap on. Eren takes off his clothes, even his underwear. He never wants to see these clothes again, ever. He changes into Levi's shirt and pants, and is comforted by his smell. He then takes his clothes into another room, which looks like an office and finds a plastic bag. He finds a sticky note and writes, in his untidy writing, 'Throw out', onto it then leaves it there and closes the door behind him. 

He resumes his seat on the couch as Levi walks back into the lounge. His hair is still wet and he's not wearing a shirt, he seems out of breath. He lets out a sigh. "What's wrong?", Eren asks him. "Huh, nothing, I just thought you left, I was worried". "N-no", is all Eren could say. Levi looks at Eren, then speaks, "Do you want to sleep on a couch or a bed?". Eren, thinking Levi meant a spare room automatically says a bed, he was wrong. Levi takes Eren's hand and pulls him into his room. "Do you mind sharing?", he says casually after drying off his hair. He takes his towel into the en-suite and then returns. "Not at all", Eren says quietly, he still doesn't feel like himself. "Lay down", Levi says, hopping into bed himself. Eren does as he's told. 

"You're not okay", Levi states, catching Eren off guard. "N-no, I'm fine, Levi". "No, you're not, you're still shaking". And Eren realizes he is, he is still trembling. "Here", Levi says, and pulls Eren in. Eren feels his cheeks grow hot. Isn't this not okay? "U-um", Eren starts to say.   
"Shut-up, don't ruin this", Levi snaps, "I want you to relax, and fall asleep, Eren".   
Eren wraps his still shaking arms around Levi too, and snuggles himself in. He realizes how safe he feels with Levi and his shaking slowly stops. Soon he's perfectly still. "Lights off", Levi says, and the lights turn off. Which seems amazing to Eren but he's too contempt to ask how it works. Levi pulls him into his embrace even more and Eren rests comfortably in his arms. 

"Night, Eren", Levi whispers as Eren falls deeper and deeper into slumber. 

And Eren's not sure, but he thought he felt Levi kiss his forehead.

Eren doesn't have a nightmare, he dreams he's holding Levi's hand, and Levi's leading him out of his burning house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment, its greatly appreciated.


	3. The second-first victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Theatrical voice) 
> 
> 'The next chapter in the suspense-filled disappearing case, where Levi and Eren are investigating the missing of three students from the boarding school continues. The question still remains... who is pulling the strings?'.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> I don't own Attack On Titan or the characters, I'm not even sure if I'm meant to put this in every chapter or just the first one but f**k it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. I know I haven't been updating like at all. I'll try to this week. Schools just been more stressful than usual. 
> 
> It's a cliffhanger chapter lol.
> 
> I'll write another which is longer within the next week.
> 
> Cheers.

Eren slowly awakens to a warmth enveloping him. He panics. He has woken up too many mornings to fire licking his body. But he wakes up to a man's face. He stares at it confusedly and for a moment wonders who it is. The straight brown locks falling over his fair face and clear features. His face is slack, when it usually has a frown or a face of disgust. His eye lids are shut, when they normally stare at him intensely. Eren sighs peacefully. It makes Eren calm to be with him. Levi.  
The memories from the night prior flood back to Eren and he begins to shake unintentionally. It stirs Levi and he slowly opens his eyes into Eren's. 

"Oi, what are you shaking for?", he relays lazily. "I'm not". Levi sighs and pulls Eren tighter, so tight Eren feels as though he might suffocate. "L-levi, stop, hah", he manages to say. Levi let's go of Eren. "All better, yeah?", Levi says and yawns, Eren nods, "Let's get up for breakfast, if we're late it'll look suspicious". Eren nods and throws the blankets off and stands up. Levi's shirt is a bit too small on himself, he notices. So are the shorts he gave him. Eren looks over his shoulder and catches Levi staring at him. Levi blushes, "I-I'm going to have a shower, you can have one after while I grab your school uniform". Levi exits the room hastily. Eren just shrugs. What was that about? Eh. 

After Eren showers he walks out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He meets his uniform laid out and a note that reads:

Eren,  
Sorry, I had to go to a supplement class, forgot I was teaching.  
We will continue after i finish at 4pm.  
Meet me you know where.  
Mr Smith messaged me,  
he wants to see you now.

Levi.

Eren sighs. He notes that Levi's note is very informal. Perhaps that's just what he's like when he's finally comfortable with someone? Eren's not sure. And why does Mr Smith want to see him. It's clearly about the case but what specifically about the case? Is it about Fleur? How is she? Eren knew her from his art class but she wasn't in his group and she was awfully vague. He wonders if she's in hospital or getting interviewed. Is that what Mr Smith wishes to talk about?  
Eren contemplates while getting changed, then, when ready leaves the room, making sure the door is locked behind him.

As he makes his way across the campus a thought comes to mind. Suspects. It could be anyone at this school that has been here within the last three years at least. But maybe it's someone that Eren doesn't know. Connectives. He needs to find other similarities between the victims. What if they all knew someone? Or were all friends with someone? Who might that be? Teachers and students alike should all be suspects. How will I make the list short?  
Eren finds himself at the administration desk in the office building. The office lady looks up at him and curtly nods. He enters without any further conversation and goes up to Mr Smith's office.  
He inhales and exhales nervously before knocking.  
"Please enter", he hears come from the other side of the door.

Eren enters silently shutting the door behind him. Mr Smith looks up from his desk and ushers Eren to a seat in front of it. Eren takes his seat and Mr Smith rises from his chair and walks over to a filing cabinet. He pulls out a key attached to a chain around his neck, unlocks the cabinet and extracts a large file. He returns to his seat then opens the file. Inside are the three files of the students. Eren's leg taps the ground nervously.  
"You found Fleur, well done", Mr Smith says flatly.  
Eren simply nods.  
"Read the current report", he instructs, "aloud".  
Eren nods and takes up Fleur's folder. Inside is a smaller file reading : PRIVATE MEDICAL REPORT  
Eren opens and photos spill out onto the desk. Eren catches a glimpse of some. Outstretched arms, legs, torso, back, all covered in a dark red color. He pushes them away and reaches to pick up the actual report. 

"THIS WAS DONE UNDER PRIVATE INVESTIGATION AND BE IT KNOWN BY ALL PERSONS HAVING BUSINESS WITH THE LEADERS OF OUR COUNTRY THAT I, HANJI ZOE, BEING DUTY APPOINTED MAGISTRATE AND CORONER IN THE DISTRICT OF ROSE PRIVATE BOARDING SCHOOL HAVE MADE THE FOLLOWING FINDINGS AND RECOMMENDATIONS WITH RESPECT TO THE PHYSICALLY INJURED AND MENTALLY ILL FLEUR DE-LUNE, AGED 18.

1\. THAT DE-LUNE HAS SUFFERED SECOND-DEGREE BURNS ON HER LEGS, THAT WILL BE TREATED POST THIS PHYSICAL EXAMINATION.  
2\. THAT SHE HAS SUFFERED FROM LARGE BLOOD LOSS AND MAY NEED TO BE ADMINISTERED TO THE ROSE PRIVATE BOARDING SCHOOL HOSPITAL FOR TREATMENT FROM SPECIALISTS.  
3\. THAT SHE HAS NOT SUFFERED FROM ANY OBVIOUS PROTRUSIONS TO THE SKIN.

RECOMMENDATIONS FOR THE PATIENT ARE THE FOLLOWING:

1\. THAT SHE IS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL MENTIONED PRIOR AND TREATED FOR HER BURNS THEN SEEKS OUT MENTAL EVALUATION FROM A PAID PROFESSIONAL BEFORE BEING INTERROGATED.  
2\. THAT HER FAMILY IS CONTACTED AND TOLD OF HER FOUNDING BUT THAT HER CURRENT STATE IS UNSTABLE AND SHE IS NOT ABLE TO BE CONTACTED UNTIL SHE IS STABLE.

THESE FOUNDINGS ARE FOR APPROVED EYES ONLY. DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR PRINT OUT THIS DOCUMENT. DO NOT SCAN AND UPLOAD THIS DOCUMENT. ALL RIGHTS TO THIS DOCUMENT AND OTHERS ALIKE IT ARE OWNED BY ROSE BOARDING HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ROSE BOARDING HIGH SCHOOL". 

Eren finishes reading the document. He feels confused, there was so much blood around the sack that there had to be protrusions to the skin. She had to be stabbed or something at least...  
"When you found De-Lune, was there a lot of blood?", Mr Smith inquires, interrupting Eren of his thoughts. "Yes, Sir". "Describe it for me". Eren nods, and is hesitant to continue but does as he's told. "There was a small room behind the bookcase in that first building, sir", Eren states. "Yes". "When we entered the room seemed bare. A small table, now that I remember back, and something huddled in the corner of the room. When we turned the lights on and went over, must to my dislike, there was a sack. Around the sack was a dark reddish color, I assume it was blood. I can remember the smell of burnt and musty felsh and blood well, Sir, and I know for a fact she must have been bleeding somehow", Eren finishes hastily. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest.  
Mr Smith just nods. "As the medical report states, there were no protrusions to the skin". "Yes, Sir". "But as we both know, as I had to see it for myself, there was a large amount of blood in that room", Mr Smith states. "Yes, Sir". "I had that blood, and the blood in the room tested to see if it matched Fleurs blood, I would like you to guess if it was hers or not", Mr Smith instructs. Eren feels confused, never has he heard Mr Smith say guess at all. 

"I will guess that despite the lack of protrusions to the skin that it is indeed her blood".

"Eren, much to my dismay, it is not her blood".

Eren can feel his stomach sink in the uneasy way that it did the night before. 

Eren knew that there were two others missing.

He just hopes that Levi and himself don't find them dead.

Levi bursts through the door, panting.

"I just found the second victim, Armin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment s'il vous plais.
> 
> Merci.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment, spelling errors, bad grammar, drop a comment.  
> I'm a weird perfectionist so I appreciate it.


End file.
